Chesterfield High
by iepidemic
Summary: In AU, where your favorite improv boys are back in high school! Lies, love, sex, and all that teenagerdom entails.


Jess's POV

Homecoming. Not so much a dance as it is an opportunity for teenagers to drink, party, and dance like there's no tomorrow, in their own school. I, of course, am notoriously guilty of the same thing, so I have no room to talk.

Jeff picked me up from my house in a suit, which only half-surprised me. "I think I might start collecting and wearing suits… I feel fancy," he stated as we arrived at Chesterfield High. "For lack of a better word, they suit you." Jeff laughed and kissed me once, and I got the taste of alcohol on his lips. But before I could inquire about it, I heard Nikki call my name.

"Jess! You look great. And Jeff, don't you look spiffy." He smiled proudly. "Where's Chip?" As if on cue, he showed up by her side, holding her waist affectionately. "Hey Jess, Jeff, what's up?" He wore dark jeans and a black button down shirt, contrasting dramatically against Nikki's bright blue dress.

The guys got into talking, leaving us to our own gossip. "So how are things with you and Jeff?" I hesitated in my response, truly unsure. "Good, I think… he brought the flask Jenny gave him though. I saw it in his inside suit pocket." She made a face and glared his way. "You don't use your ex-girlfriend's stuff after you break up." I nodded and shrugged. "It's whatever. Who all is here?"

Nikki glanced over at the dance floor. "Well I thought I saw Ryan and Greg, which means that Veronica and Paige are here. I haven't seen Jonathan or Brad though." Jeff and Chip joined us, both wrapping an arm around our shoulders. "Care to dance?" And with that, we were off.

Ryan's POV

Normally I hate dances, but Paige insisted on this. So as soon as she was dancing with one of her friends, I snuck off to the sidelines. "Oh, hello Ryan. Ni-ice shoes!" I looked to see who was talking, and saw Mr. Mochrie. "Hey Mr. M., didn't expect to see you here. And yeah, blue suede is in." He smiled, which in turn made me. He was my favorite teacher. There was just something about this funny, balding man that clicked with me.

"Ryan! You're so tall I didn't think I'd lose you, but I mean really!" Paige came up to me, holding my hands and I brought her closer. "It was Mr. M. that pulled me out of there. I was getting too crazy." Paige narrowed her eyes. "Party animal, this one," Mr. Mochrie responded, allowing me the chance to smirk.

"Aw, whatever. Come back out now though?" I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Alright, alright," I answered, leaning down to kiss her once; it soon turned deeper, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Still here you guys," the teacher interrupted. We both laughed and Paige led me back out to the war field known as a dance floor.

Jonathan's POV

"Goddamn it! A flat tire…" I hit the steering wheel, sighing heavily. "It's okay," Heather assured, putting on a brave face. "Well not really, seeing as how we're miles away and I don't have a spare." I got out my phone and texted Brad to ask if he had one, knowing that he left right about when we did.

"At least now we have some time to ourselves," I purred to her, grabbing her hand. She giggled and turned in her seat to face me. "That we do. How shall we spend it?" I moved closer and cradled her face, our lips meeting and slowly parting to allow our tongues to play. Each of us tasted the shots we had earlier, and it was delicious. "Brad can take all the time he wants with that tire," Heather breathed. "Damn straight," I replied with a smug smile.

I was just about to turn the car off, when I heard someone else pull up beside us. I looked over my shoulder and it was a cop. "Oh man…" I mumbled under my breath. "We can't get in trouble if we're not driving, right?" Heather whispered. I could merely shrug before there was a loud thump on my window. I rolled it down and put on my best smile. "Evening sir." The cop peered inside and used his flashlight to look around for what we knew wasn't there. "'Ey there son, how'dya do? What seems t'be the problem out here?" he asked in a thick southern accent. I heard Heather giggle, and I pinched her thigh, to which she hit my hand away playfully.

"We just got a flat tire, so we're waiting on a friend." This man hasn't stopped searching my car from the outside, as if he's determined to prove we're doing something wrong. "I see… this yer girlfriend?" She speaks up, slightly annoyed and showing it. "Yes, it is. Can we help you with something?" The cop was taken aback and looked at her with disdain. "I smell alcohol on y'all's breath, so would ya mind showin' me some ID?" Heather and I both exchanged a grimace and slowly handed it over with no choice but to await what happened next.

"I'm gonna need y'all to step out of the vehicle."

Brad's POV

I'd felt my phone buzz, but didn't check it. I knew that if I looked at the screen, all the words would just be a big jumble of letters anyhow because I was seriously drunk. Actually, drunker than I had intended. "Mayday, I can drive… I can drive. I'ma gentleman, so let me drive you there," I tried to insist. "No way. I'm sober, and you're obviously not." She seemed a bit off tonight, but every time I asked what was wrong I just got snapped at. "I'm fine, okay? Just leave it alone."

"Just tryin' ta help, jeez." She drove us there, and not a word was spoken the whole way. We both walked inside and immediately saw Jeff and Jess standing past the drink table and away from everyone else, just talking and laughing. "Let's go say hi to them!" Mayday and I walked over hand in hand. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing really, just getting a chance to cool off," Jess responded with a glance towards the packed floor. "You wouldn't believe how much you can get away with in there. Speaking of which… shouldn't we go back?" Jeff asked cheekily, earning him a small smack. "Sure. See you guys out there!"

Mayday's POV

Now it was just Brad and I separated from the rest of the crowd. "Are you mad at me?" He held my hands and rubbed the top of them with his thumbs, which he knew I loved so much. "No, not really," I lied. I didn't want to be mad at him, but I just don't like it when he drinks. Or when anyone does for that matter… I shouldn't care, but I do. "Come on, let's go out and have some fun," I continue, and he smiles while we walk out to dance.

It really was jam packed in there, but I liked being close to Brad. We moved together, pressed up against one another and hands wandering. "Mayday!" I spun around to see who called, and my friend Izzy appeared. "They're playing our song! Can I steal you for a dance?" Brad pouts but lets me go, dipping out to the side wall and out of sight.

Jeff's POV

"Look at Brad, being a wallflower. Let's get him and maybe get a drink, eh?" I anxiously asked Jess, who shrugged and came over with me to confront him. "Hey, do you want to sneak away with us to get a little something to drink?" I asked, flashing the container I had to him. He reacted exactly like I knew someone as drunk as him would. "Of course!" We were all just about to walk off, when he stopped. "What about Mayday? She's already upset with me…" I ushered him forwards. "Nonsense, she'll be fine! Come on, let's go." He quietly obliged and we avoided the guards at the exit who were all too preoccupied with something or another somewhere else.

The three of us found an empty classroom upstairs and each sat in a desk, passing around the flask and talking. "So what were you saying about you and May?" Jess asks Brad after a large gulp of the harsh liquid. "Oh, she's just mad because I got drunk before I came here. Or at least she acted that way… but never said anything." He looked upset by it because they rarely ever fight. "I got an idea; I'll go and bring her in! You guys can kiss and make up, and the world will be in balance once more. Be right back!" It was a great idea, I could tell.

"Jeff wait, maybe you shouldn't," Jess protested groggily. But I paid no mind to her as I began to stumble out of the room, leaning all my weight into desks so that I wouldn't fall. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I looked back to see her standing up and attempting to make her way over. She was almost there, but couldn't keep her balance and landed on the ground, initiating a giggling fit. I smiled at her and went on my way, determined I was a relationship saver.

Jess's POV

I couldn't stop Jeff from getting Mayday, and I was certain that it was a bad idea. I also couldn't find the energy to get off my ass, so I called out for help. "Braaaaaad. Braaaaaaad, I'm stuck here!" He chuckled and sat down beside me. "Well now you're stuck here with me! Problem solved." I giggled some more, leaning into him comfortably. "You're good you. So anyways, sorry that you and Mayday are havin' issues or whatever. I know how that is." Brad seemed surprised. "Explain?"

"I don't think he's over Jenny, his ex. He keeps on mentioning her, and it makes things doubtful." He and I looked at each other in silence, before he leaned in to kiss me softly on the cheek. "Sorry. Things might work themselves out though." I couldn't find the words to respond. I just kept on staring into those big brown eyes of his, so loving. Then before I knew it, I felt his hand behind my head and my fingers in his hair, with lips crashing together in desperation, confusion, and alcohol fueled desolation.

This wasn't just something innocent between two friends anymore. "Hey guys look who I brought, fresh—" We pulled apart quickly and were forced to face Jeff and Mayday, gaping in hurt disbelief.

Oh shit.


End file.
